Harry Snape
by hyperhyppogriff
Summary: Lily and Harry are saved by Severus Snape. They're in hiding with him. Little do they know that James was also ok, but he's forgotten about his life thanks to brain damage. Will Lily, James, and Harry ever find their way back to each other? Please R
1. Chapter 1

The war was moving across the wizarding world. Wizards and witches teamed up to fight it. Severus Snape was supposed to be with the death eaters, but he couldn't stay with them. He needed to find the Potters. He needed to save Lily or else he would never forgive himself.

"Pettigrew!" Severus said as he found him alone.

Peter turned around to face him, but turned away quickly. "Leave me alone, Snivellus. We have war to take care of." He muttered.

"I won't leave you alone. Not until you tell me where your friend is hiding and his wife too. The Dark Lord's going to find them and kill them tonight. Is that what you want?" He asked as he grabbed the collar of Peter's robe. He pulled him close so that he was breathing in his face. "Now where are they? I will kill you if you do not tell me immediately!"

Peter moaned as he was choked. He waited until he couldn't breathe before confessing exactly where James and Lily were. Severus let go of him so fast that Peter smashed into a wall rather hard.

Peter felt pain fill his entire body. He sat up slowly in case Severus was still there.

"Did you tell our master where the Potter family was?" Severus asked through clenched teeth. He kicked him when he shook and was silent. Peter nodded through tears.

"I didn't want to tell. They were my friends. Please stop him. I don't want to be in trouble." Peter screamed.

The last thing Peter saw was Severus's black figure before he let himself fall back again.

"I'm coming. I'm coming, Lily." Severus whispered again and again as he made his way to Godric's Hallow. He was fast. He didn't want to be stopped by anyone. Many people were already dead on the road.

Memories of Lily ran through his mind. He remembered her sister arguing with her. Her fighting with James and those darn Marauders. James Potter having married his love didn't even matter now. If he could rescue James along with Lily he would. It didn't matter who had Lily as long as Lily was alive.

"Where are you going?" A woman's deep cold voice stopped Severus in his tracks.

Severus stopped where he was. "You have your duties to take care of for the Dark Lord tonight as do I, Bella. Please just take care of them as I will." He said to her hopefully.

"Our master will catch you if you're up to trouble, Severus." Bellatrix said firmly. "Where are you going? Tonight's the night we bring down that Mud..."

"Don't call her that!" Severus stood up for Lily without thinking.

Bellatrix looked at Severus questioningly. "What are you on about? You've alligned with the dark lord and yet you don't want to call a Mudblood what it is?" She asked in confusion.

"You should be with the rest of the death eaters. What the dark lord wants me to do is between him and I." Severus said and Bellatrix looked at him curiously. "Get back to him already!" Severus shouted.

Bellatrix pulled her robe closer around herself. The air was cool tonight. She didn't trust Severus, but she knew not to question her master. "I'll see you later Severus. You better not be going against our master." She said warningly before disapparating.

Severus sighed with relief. He grabbed his wand from his pocket. The next person who tried to stop him from saving Lily was going to die no questions asked.

"Ohh my baby, my baby," a woman screamed as she held her daughter's limp body. People were screaming all around him, but Severus just ignored them and continued making his way to where the Potter's were currently staying.

"Severus!" Peter shouted as he came up behind him. Severus was just making it to where the Potter's were staying and had no clue how Peter caught up, not that he really cared. "It's probably too late. Just forget about them." He said more quietly.

"Forget? You want me to just forget? You've lost your mind Pettigrew! Crucio!" He watched as Peter fell down then lifted the curse.

It was obvious the Voldemort had already arrived at the Potter's hiding place. Shingles were falling off the place. The door was smashed in. Windows above were cracked. Glass lay across the ground. Peter picked up a piece that was covered in blood.

"Lily," Severus whispered and shook his head before running inside. "Potter!" Severus shouted. He ran over to the man he knew was an enemy, but he knew Lily would have wanted him to make sure he was ok.

"Save Lil...Lily first." James mumbled before choking out blood.

"Peter did this to you!" Severus screamed. "Your friend did this to you and I swear I'll murder him if Lily is at all hurt." He said before running upstairs. "Lily," Severus whispered when he saw her blood soaked clothes. "Lily," he whispered again and he kept repeating her name until he was screaming it. He suddenly heard baby Harry Potter crying beside them. "I'll kill Peter. I promise I'll kill him, Lily." He told her before he carefully picked Harry up.

"Jay..." Lily managed to cry out. She meant to say James but just couldn't manage it. She was still alive, but was having trouble breathing.

"Harry's fine, Lily. I'm not sure about James. He told me to save you first. You're ok. I promise you're going to be ok." He told her and she forced herself to nod. "We'll go to my place. We'll leave here and we'll never look back. You and Harry will both be fine." He promised her.

Lily cried and cried. All she could remember was grabbing Harry and running upstairs when the door was smashed in. Severus knew this was going to be difficult, but the most important thing was getting the two of them out of the house.

Severus slowly stood up and he set Harry down just to help Lily stand. Lily was about to rush off downstairs, but he grabbed her shoulder.

"It's too late, Lily. Forget about him. Right now you and Harry are all that matters." He told her as he helped her and Harry get to the door then disapparated to his place with them.


	2. Chapter 2

Severus stayed up each and every night after saving Harry and Lily's life. Truth be told a strange part of him wished he could have saved James Potter's life as well. Saving the whole family would have made him look great to everyone in the wizarding world. Too many people disliked him and he never fit in. He hated not fitting in. Now Bellatrix was probably ruining his life with the death eaters and his master. He couldn't work for a monster who tried to kill the love of his life, but he really didn't have a choice now.

Every hour of each night Severus woke Lily with a potion in hand to heal her wounds. She didn't like the taste, but he held it to her lips when she tried to refuse swallowing it. Her health was important. Could Lily possibly know now how much he loved her? It was a mistake calling her a Mudblood all those years ago. Why did she have to hold it over his head for so long? Would she ever forgive him?

"Kiddo, it's time to let me rest," Severus told Harry, but he knew he might never sleep again. It was too risky to close his eyes with the Dark Lord out there and his main target on Lily and Harry. He picked Harry up again and ruffled his black hair.

Severus looked at the outfit on Harry's back. It was stained with blood. Scratches were all over Harry's body. He was lucky to be alive. Severus knew he would have to buy Harry new clothes and some toys to help him sleep. Lily couldn't possibly leave ever. Severus read all the Daily Prophets. People thought she was taken hostage by the dark lord. Many rumours were going around the wizarding world. Severus couldn't let anyone ever find out he saved her or he was dead.

"He's never going to get to know his father," Lily said as she came out of the bedroom.

Severus turned to her and ran to her side quickly. "Lily! You're not supposed to be out of bed. You need your rest."

"You think I don't know the truth. James is dead. I don't need anymore rest. I'll drink your potions, but please I need some air." She said pleadingly. Severus grabbed her shoulder as she was about to make her way to the door.

"You don't need air. It's dangerous out there." He told her sternly. "Do you remember four days ago when you were attacked by the Dark Lord? What if he finds you outside and this time you don't survive? What happens to Harry then?" He asked her.

Lily let out a small cry as she sat on the couch. Severus gently handed Harry to her. "Now I want you to stay in here with Harry. I'm going to go do some shopping for us to survive here with a child." He told her and she nodded. Lily smiled down at her son, but another tear fell from her eyes as she thought of him never meeting his father.

"Be good and smart." Severus told her before disapparating.

Severus Snape had no clue where anything for a baby was. For him shopping here was for robes, cauldrons, and potions. A one year old baby definitely wouldn't be interested in anything like that, except for a robe of course. Harry wasn't wearing a robe though. He made his way through different stores starting with Rigio's Ridges cooking. He found a few odd things there that Harry might be able to swallow. After going into a few different odd stores he found his way into a store where a friendly woman was.

"Hello, hello!" She greeted enthusiastically.

"Hi," Severus said back. "Do you have anything for a baby?" He asked hopefully.

"Of course I do. There's different clothes here. Look at this. Isn't it just the cutest thing?" She asked as she picked up a pink hat.

"Yeah, just the cutest thing. He's a boy though. A one year old boy." Severus said before he let her load up his arms with clothes. "Do you have anything that would help him sleep?" He asked hopefully.

"We have this cute train. Children seem to love it. It sings to them while they're falling asleep." She said as she added that to his collection.

After paying for everything, watching her bag it, and being told to have a good day Severus made his way outside in a hurry. He bumped right into someone, which knocked everything out of his hands and on to the ground.

"Ah, baby supplies!" Albus Dumbledore looked down at Severus.

_No, no, no! _Severus looked up at Dumbledore nervously. "Professor," he greeted quietly as he started picking up his purchases and rebagging them.

A look, more than a glint, came to Dumbledore's eyes. The man was gazing down at him as though he wanted to say something. He didn't say anything but, "Let me help you." He waved his wand and all the belongings were picked up. "How about we grab a butter beer before I head back to the school?" Dumbledore offered. "I've been meaning to talk to you about a position becoming available at Hogwarts this September!" He mentioned enthusiastically.

"I ca..." Severus stopped where he was and nodded. "Sure. Sounds fine to me." He answered and grabbed his things. He was going to need a job to continue providing for Lily and Harry. He quickly followed Dumbledore into the Three Broomsticks.

"Ah, hello Albus, Mr. Snape." Rosmerta greeted the two with a smile.

"Hello," Dumbledore greeted back. "Can we have two butterbeer please Rosey?" He asked and she nodded.

"So," Dumbledore paused when they were handed their drinks. "That position I mentioned. It's for a potion's master and you always had top grades in that course." He mentioned to him. "Just answer me yes or no and I'll leave you be with why you were possibly buying..."

"Sure!" Severus answered quickly. "Sounds great sir. Thanks." He tried to lower his voice.

Dumbledore smiled at him. The two drinked quietly. "Keep safe. Please keep safe." He told him before exiting the bar.

Severus looked after him. He knew something! How much did he know? Was he really going to keep quiet about this if he did know? Severus was losing his mind! Dumbledore didn't know. There was no way for him to know! Severus gathered his bags and headed out of the bar. He stopped to listen to people's unreasonable conversations about the Potter's when he made it out the door.

"I've heard that James survived and is at St. Mungo's in a private section because he has brain damage."

"That's unreasonable Agnus. It would have been mentioned in the Daily Prophet. He's dead and gone."

"Nancy! Don't say such things. It's Lily who I'm concerned about. It's assumed that she was taken by the Dark Lord and Harry too."

"Well, I'm not worried about that. What gets me is that James' best friend was taken right to Azkaban. He is said to have been the Potter's secret keeper." Another woman said and shook her head in dismay.

Severus clenched his jaw. He couldn't believe how much Peter had gotten away with. He had to get home before he completely flipped out in public. He apparated home hoping that Lily was still there with Harry.

"Lily," he said when he entered his house. "Lily!" He called a bit louder. He picked Harry up and carried him outside. "What was your mother thinking leaving you here alone?" He asked before Harry reached up to his hair and pulled.

"Daddy!" He said through laughter. "Dad, Dad, Dad," he said again and again and again.

Severus looked down at the kid. He grabbed the stuffed animal train and shoved that into the kid's face. "Play with that. We have your mum to find." Severus told him before hearing the kid call him dad once more.


	3. Chapter 3

Lily sat outside of Severus's home crying. Memories of that awful night kept coming back to her. The chilly feeling that came over her before that monster arrived at her home...how dark the whole house seemed to be...the way James told her everything was going to be alright...a first crash met her ears then a howling laughter...she would never forget the way her body shook when she heard that laugh and she definitely would not ever forget the laugh. It made her shudder to even think about it.

James told her to save herself and their beloved son. She didn't want to leave him alone, but James hurried her along. She pleaded for him to follow, but he made an excuse not to follow. She knew he wanted to take care of him on his own. Maybe he even tried to tell him Lily and Harry were out. The monster wouldn't believe that at the time of night though! Hearing a bang on the door she almost looked back, but her son suddenly started crying loudly.

Lily remembered rushing into the room. She would never forget looking towards the window that night as though she would climb right out of it. James though, she couldn't leave James there alone. It was then that her thoughts had been interrupted and the dark lord nearly ended her life. He told her about killing James and that was enough right there. Nothing, not even death, could feel as awful as that had. She held on to her son and begged for him to leave her son alone. He did attack them quite badly, but he never finished them off. Lily sobbed. She wondered if he thought killing James had been enough pain for her.

Severus sighed with relief and rushed over to Lily when he heard her crying.

"Why?" She asked. "Why did he take James?"

Harry started crying too. It was like he felt his mother's pain.

Lily looked up at Severus and Harry. She tried to hide the fact that she had been crying, but Severus slowly wiped a tear off her cheek. For the first time in his life he wanted to wrap his arms around someone and make all their pain go away. Lily was used to James doing that though and he doubted she would let him take that part.

"Come on," Severus told Lily quietly. "I'll make you some tea and you can hold Harry." He told her, but she shook her head. "I don't know what to do with one of these." He told her as he lifted Harry a bit higher. "And he's been calling me daddy since I came back. Do I look like Ja... what's wrong Lils?"

Lily looked at him in shock. _Daddy. _It was Harry's first word. James would have been so happy to hear him call him, meaning James, that. Why was James already missing so much? Lily pushed herself up, refusing Severus' help, and followed the two inside.

"I do not want you going outside ever again." Severus told her when they entered his house. He shut and locked the door several times after she entered. "I'll put locks on the outside too if I have to." He added before setting Harry into her arms and going to the kitchen to brew some tea.

"Daddy!" Harry cried out.

"That's not your daddy," Lily told him with a painful voice. Harry looked up at her with questioning eyes. "Your daddy made me rescue you. He made me run upstairs to save you that rotten night. I know Severus arrived, but daddy lo...lost his life for us." She told him quietly.

"Tea's brewing," Severus said when he entered the living room.

Lily gave him a thankful look, but turned away quickly. She didn't want a smile to touch her lips even for a second. She appreciated how much Severus was caring for them now though.

"I saw Dumbledore at Diagon Alley." Lily looked at him curiously. "He offered me a position at Hogwarts." Lily was missing. James was dead and Dumbledore was thinking of positions to offer at Hogwarts! It made Lily sick to her stomach. She never thought of Dumbledore as selfish before now. "I accepted. I mean I am going to be caring for you and Harry now. I'll have to make some..."

"You'll be what?" Lily asked.

"Well, you are living here now, Lily. It only makes sense that I would take care of you." Severus explained.

"You are not caring for us. We'll be leaving here asap." Lily told him harshly.

"Daddy, Daddy," Harry said excitedly as he waved his arms into the air.

"I know I can't take James's place. I can be a friend though. Having me here for you is the best for both of your safety now." Severus told her.

Lily looked at him without saying a word for a minute. Suddenly she sighed and nodded. "Ok, but friend I have a question first. How did you know where James and I were hiding?" She asked.

Severus took a deep breath. He didn't want to lie to Lily. He couldn't lie to her. "Peter Pettigrew." He answered through clenched teeth. "He planned to help _our _master kill you and your family." He informed her, ashamed of himself for having to admit he joined the death eaters. "I joined Lily. My life was a mess. I was working for the dark lord and that's why I can help you and your son."

Lily pulled away from him. "You killed people?" She asked in shock.

"Never," He answered. "Let's stop talking about this and get Harry into some clean clothes. I should go get our tea too. Those are the bags if you want to look through them." He pointed to a pile of bags in a corner of his living room.

Lily couldn't really imagine Severus going through all the trouble to shop for Harry. She would have went herself. She dug through the bags. After a few minutes she picked out a striped blue and white shirt and a pair of shorts. "He's being nice to us." Lily whispered to her son as she held him close. "We're going to stay here with him now and we're going to be safe. He said he'll keep us safe." She told him hopefully. She was so scared though because of the recent news she found out. She was living with a Death Eater!

"Here's your tea," Severus said and handed her a cup. "I have a meeting to go to, but I'll be back. You're to stay inside."

"A meeting? Where?" Lily askede, even though she was positive she already knew.

"That is none of your business." He answered simply. "Now drink your tea and care for your son. That train's supposed to sing. A nap might be good for him even." He told her.

"I don't want you to go." Lily told him angrily. "That monster nearly killed my son and me!" She shouted.

"I know! What about me though? He'll kill me if he suspects I went behind his back." Severus' arm started burning more badly. "Lily just let me go. You go lay down. Bring Harry with you." He said before disapparating.

Lily groaned when he left her alone. He expected her to understand that he was a death eater? He was insane! Lily went digging in Severus' desk and found a piece of parchment and quill. The quill fell from her hand though and her eyes met a book...no, not a book, a journal. Severus had a journal! She set Harry on the floor and flipped it open.

_Tonight's the night. My Lord is preparing to attack the Potters._

_Why does he have to be so foolish? I hate him now. What _

_if I don't manage to save Lily? I don't know what to call my_

_feelings for her, but I've never felt this way for anyone before._

Lily dropped the journal back into the desk and grabbed the quill from the floor. Severus liked her. That's why he saved her. Did he expect for her to move on with him? Lily was becoming overwhelmed with emotion when Harry started to cry. She picked him up along with a bottle Severus had bought.

"You're all I have now." Lily whispered to him. "You and Severus are all I have now." She said as she thought about what she had read.


	4. Chapter 4

Lily glanced at the time for the seventy second time and counting. Every time the clock ticked she nearly jumped out of her skin. Why wasn't Severus back? Where did he go? Did it honestly matter where he went? It wasn't like she wanted him back. She read his diary from the start to finish and knew every thought he had of her since the day they started Hogwarts school of witchcraft and wizardry.

The first diary entry was about that red headed Mudblood. He had bumped into her. No, he didn't just bump into her. Severus had been kind in his entry. He literally smashed into her. Potions spilled everywhere and her beautifully done red hair turned different colors and disappeared. Yes, she was bald. The memory was awful. That was the worst way to possibly start Hogwarts! Then again it wasn't so bad. She had met James Potter in that moment too. He had his wand out and ready to attack Severus. How could that possibly be not bad. She met her hubby bald?!

Lily tipped a bottle of vodka back towards her mouth. She was only attacked three days ago and look at what she was turning into! She wasn't going to let it get to her though. What was the point? The love of her life was dead! She would drink all she wanted to now.

That thought was suddenly distracted when Harry let out a high pitched scream. She jumped up at the thought of him being hurt. Many what ifs filled her mind as she stumbled to where she put her son.

"Baby, now's not a good time." She told him as he lifted his arms for her to pick him up. Although she was shaking, she gave into him and lifted him into her arms.

"Daddy?" He asked looking around. Lily shook her head and he started crying.

"You only got me kid." She whispered to him sadly as she rocked him back and fourth. "Me and you will get through this. We'll get through all this." She said as she put the bottle of booze back to her mouth and cried with Harry.

Harry tried to pull the bottle away from her mouth as if he knew it was bad. He couldn't manage. Lily was smart enough to put him back into his krib and let him cry while she sat on a chair Severus had put in the bedroom for her to stay close to her son.

Harry continued screaming for his father until he grew too tired to scream anymore. Lily drank until she dropped the bottle and weeped. Harry managed to pull himself up enough to look at his mother through the bars. A sad look covered Harry's face, but he gave into sleep after awhile.

It was awhile later when Severus walked into his house. He called Lily's name once before scratching his head tiredly. "Did she get out again?" He muttered to himself, not caring to have to search for her again. The meeting was long and tiresome. He just wanted to go to bed.

Nope. He couldn't do that! He had Lily to look after. And Harry too of course. Before he did anything he had to make sure Lily and Harry were both alright. He walked along the dark hallway, nearly tripping over the toys he bought Harry.

"LILY!" He screamed when he saw her slouched over the chair. She tried to push her head up, but couldn't pull it off. He ran to her side and lifted her head for her.

She forced her blood shot eyes open and looked at him. "Sevy..." She said the one name he despised and he let her head drop back as though he didn't care. Hey, she drank the liquor. He knew she was almost killed, but she wasn't dead! If he was going to help her then she wasn't going to be no fucking drunk! She was going to be a good Mum and raise a decent son.

"What would have happened if Harry needed you tonight? What if you know who came around here and attacked? Lily, you're a smart woman! What were you thinking tonight?!"

"Where were you?" Lily asked him in confusion. She pushed a strand of red hair out of her eyes. "I want to know where you were!" She hollered and grabbed her head which was in pain from a hang over she had gotten fast. James would have made fun of her if he knew she had a hang over before morning even came.

"Fine. I was at Hogwarts." Severus answered simply as he stood up. Lily raised her eyebrows curiously. "Albus offered me a career there as a Potion's master." He told her and shrugged his shoulders as though it wasn't a big deal.

"What?!" Lily screeched, still holding her head.

Harry started crying by all the screaming. Lily was about to go back over to him when Severus pushed her back down.

"I think I should take care of him." He told her sternly. "Mummy's not doing so well right now. She's making stu..." Lily gave him a glare and he rolled his eyes. "Mummy's been unsmart tonight." He told Harry as he rocked him.

"Dada..." Harry looked at Severus in complete confusion. Severus shook whenever he heard the child call him that. Oh, how he wished he was actually Harry's biological father. He could raise Harry as his own now. He just had to find away to convince the Lily Evans to love him like she had loved James Potter. It couldn't be impossible. It just couldn't be.

Severus went back to Lily and stood by her side. He moved Harry down in front of her and made her look through her emerald eyes into his emerald eyes. "He needs you now more than ever, Lily. Are you really going to let him down now?" He asked her.

Lily ignored his question and asked her own. "What did you tell Albus?"

Severus couldn't believe she was worrying about what he told Albus. He pulled Harry away from her and muttered something inaudible under his breath. "I said sure. I accepted it for you and Harry." He answered her. "You can't leave my place with Voldemort clearly searching for you and Harry. I'm all you can rely on now. I had no choice but to accept his offer." He said before exiting the bedroom and leaving her to think over all she had done.

Harry reached up and pulled on Severus' long black hair. Severus let out a chuckle. A baby, no more than one year old, made Severus Snape laugh for the first time since he was eleven years old. Severus held Harry close. This baby was going to change his miserable life and hopefully they could both change Lily's.


	5. Chapter 5

"Sever..."

"Lily! I don't want to hear it. You were drunk last night. That was your choice. All I did was rescue you. Voldemort could have killed you and Harry that night. A few nights later you get loaded? That's none of my business though. What you do with your life now is your decision." Severus told her, without letting her interrupt.

Lily moved away from him slowly. She quietly watched him get ready for his first day of classes. Harry and her would be left alone. What if an attack happened again? She ran over to Severus, but he held a hand up.

"Life continues now, Lily. You wanted it to, didn't you?" Severus asked her. "You drank alcohol, which was so unlike you. You ran away from Harry and left him alone. You can't honestly expect me to take over your parenting now, do you?" He asked.

"But..." Lily said, completely baffled. She shook her head in a never mind way. "You should have breakfast before you leave. I'll put the kettle on." She told him before "going into the kitchen.

Severus didn't follow her. He went to his bedroom when he heard the kettle brewing. He finished piling some clothes into his trunk. There were a few potion novels he had. He didn't have many novels though. Instead of reading about potions he just created them. He'd go to the Hogwarts library and pick some more out. He packed plenty if vials though. The students would definitely need them.

"There's breakfast on the table, Severus." Lily informed him when he finally came out. It took her a minute to take in the trunk and all the luggage he had. "You're moving into Hogwarts?" It was clear she was shocked.

Severus lifted the tea cup to his lips. Somehow Lily remembered that he liked his tea black from the days in Hogwarts. He sipped before answering. "I'll be staying there off and on. Yes." He answered her to the point. "There's already charms on my house. You and Harry will be perfectly safe and if not..."

"If not what?" Lily snapped.

"LIfe moves on," he answered simply.

Lily clenched her teeth. How dare he? She had been foolish to drink that much, yes, but she...okay, there was no excuse for it. It was completely idiotic. How could he leave her and Harry alone this soon? They weren't safe. Voldemort was after them both. What about what he wrote in his diary?

Severus ignored the glare she was giving him. He looked upstairs when Harry started crying. "You have a baby to look after." He told her. "I won't be back until the weekend. If you need me send an owl." He told her simply before he finished his tea.

"James taught me that going to a baby every time one cried wasn't good for one." Lily informed him. "I don't know which potions to take and at what times without your help. Nor do I know what you've been giving to help Harry's pain. You can't possibly expect me to be here alone."

"I left instructions on the counter. You'll be fine. I said that you can owl me if you need me." He reminded her as he grabbed his black cloak. "The sorting starts at eleven. I have to be there to introduce myself to the student body on time." He told her sternly and he left without another word.

King's Cross was crowded when Severus arrived. He ignored the hyper children. Dumbledore could not honestly expect for him to babysit these brats, could he? They were worse than Harry!

"Get out of my way." A student said as he tried to tug his trunk behind him.

Severus looked at the boy. Someday Harry would act like this. No! He wasn't going to allow it. Actually, he thought, how Harry turned out wasn't his choice. It wasn't like he was really going to play a part in the boy's life. He might have save him and his mother, but that was all!

"That would be 'get out of my way, _Professor,' _to you. Severus corrected the boy as he stepped aside.

"Pro...professor?" The boy asked startled.

"Professor Snape to be exact." Severus informed him. He watched as the boy nodded and ran off. He cringed at the way he ran off. He would be a Hufflepuff for sure. Nothing like him. Nothing like Lily.

Severus pulled his cloak tighter around himself as he continued to walk. He boarded the Hogwart's Express without even chatting to the other professors. He knew a few of them from when he was a student at Hogwarts.

The journey to Hogwarts school of witchcraft and wizardry was long. Quite a few students caused havoc. Severus completely ignored it. There were other professors to deal with them. His mind was not on these kids. It was on Harry though.

The poor boy had no one to look at as a father. He barely had someone to look at as a mother right then. Lily loved her son, but she had loved James too. Perhaps not as much as James loved her, but she loved him. It was almost as though she couldn't function without her husband.

Severus clutched a potion in his pocket. He pulled it out and tapped it with his wand. Smoke started to rise from it. He dropped it when a student walked in without even knocking and sparks flew into the air.

"What if that caught on fire?" Severus asked the girl looking at him. "The whole train could be blazing right now!" He muttered to her.

"I'm sorry, professor." The girl said. "I was just curious..."

"Curious about what?"

"Who you are."

"I'm Professor Snape. Your potion's professor. Who in the bloody...who are you?" He lowered his voice and tried to present a calm composure over himself.

"Selena Atwell." The girl answered with a bright smile. "My brother is Christopher. He was the one who dared me to come into your compartment." She mentioned.

Severus nodded to the name of her brother. _Christopher Atwell _he would have to remember that name.

"Very well. Go back to your compartment Miss Atwell." Severus ordered her.

Selena did as he said. She glanced back with a smile once. He hadn't scared her? He had a whole life time ahead of him to scare her and other students though.

* * *

**Author's Note: I'm sorry for the wait on this chapter. I'm hoping for it to get better. I've had writer's for quite awhile, but I'm getting back into my writing. I hope to have new readers. I won't leave this story hanging. I promise. **


	6. Chapter 6

"And this is Sev...Oh, pardon me." Professor Dumbledore laughed at himself. "This is your new potion's master. Professor Snape!" He corrected himself loudly and clapped his hands together as his former student sat and looked at the crowd of students...his students.

Routinely new professors stood up from their spot at the head table to say a quick hello to the students. Severus didn't do this. He remained in his seat and stared out darkly at the young witches and wizards.

The other professors waited patiently for him to stand up and students clapped their hands while waiting for Professor Snape to do something. They looked at their friends beside them when he didn't. The students and Severus were both relieved when Professor Dumbledore clapped his hands once again and spoke.

"I encourage each and every one of you to take advantage of Potion's class this year. It was one of my favourite classes. I know that choosing Professor Snape to be our new professor was my best choice. He has plenty of experience in the subject. He had many experiences during his stay at Hogwarts that I'm sure would delight all of you." Dumbledore paused and looked back at Severus who kept his face blank. Other than the fact that he was now a profesor not a student nothing had changed between them.

"The rules are the same as any other year. As we have new students we need to go over them." Dumbledore looked out at the groaning students with a look that asked for them to quiet down and listen. "The Forbidden forest is out of bounds. If I see any of you in there, or any other professor does, it will result in detention if not suspension. We do not tolerate young gentlemen or any gentlemen going into the lady's dormitories. The curphew time is ten o'clock.I think that's about all of my rules other than no...well, I can't really say that without being a hippocrit. My days were full of events and I want you to enjoy your time here." Dumbledore laughed before clearing his voice. "With that said...please enjoy the feast!" As he said that dishes piled with food in front of everyone.

Severus felt everyone's eyes, especially the other professors, still on him. However, he managed to successfully ignore them. He couldn't believe all he was doing for a girl. No, not just a girl. It was all for Lily. She wasn't a girl anymore either he reminded himself. She was a woman. To be exact she was a woman, with a son, with another man who had been gruesomely murdered. He brushed a strand of his greasy hair out of his face and picked at the vegetables with a fork.

"I never thought I would see the day." Professor McGonnagle commented as she finally decided to be the one to greet Severus Snape after eating.

They were in the hallway. Students were being led to their common rooms in four different directions.

Severus studied her face cautiously. It was like he was a student still following her rules.

"Profess..." He started to say apprehensively.

"Minerva will be fine." She interrupted him. Her face relaxed into a smile. "Let me walk with you. We will talk and catch up." She said kindly.

Severus wanted to say something against that idea, but he didn't get the chance.

"Tell me what you have been doing?" She asked him. Minerva didn't do well with small talk. She had always been the type to get straight to the point.

"Nothing particular." Severus answered with his usual bluntness.

_'Right. Nothing particular. Ha.' _He thought to himself. _'You saved Lily and Harry from you-know-who, from Lord Voldemort, from YOUR MASTER! They're living with you. You have to keep them hidden. You...' _

"Where are you taking me?" Severus asked, forgetting his thoughts completely when she didn't lead him to the dungeons, but to the hospital wing.

Minerva put a finger to her lips to silence him. She led him into the hospital wing, where Madam Pomfrey stood tiredly. She looked like she hadn't slept in days.

Severus thought of a sleeping potion he could give her. He had been taking it since saving Lily and Harry.

Minverva turned in front of a bed, which strangely had sheets and spells blocking it.

"He is teaching..." Before Madam Pomfrey could finish her sentence Minerva nodded.

"He is indeed." Minerva answered simply.

"Does he knows?"

"Not yet, no."

"We can't tell him. No one else can know."

"Albus wants..."

Severus stepped between the two ladies. "What does Albus want?" He looked from one woman to the other.

Right when that question was asked Albus Dumbledore showed up in the doorway. He had a face covered with pity. He shook his head sadly. "Severus might be the only one who can help." He whispered.

Madam Pomfrey turned directly to him and stomped over to him. "Is that why you hire professors now? So they don't mind their own business? Just so they can find out some terrible news and announce it to the Daily Prophet? I don't like this one bit Albus! You brought him to me. I'm your healer, not a child!"

If Lily was there with him, Severus would have laughed at that. She wasn't though so he kept his face blank. He was not a child anymore though. He never bothered saying anything. She was right that she was Albus' healer and he had no clue who in the world Albus had brought to her. What could he do for the person anyway? It wasn't like he was a healer. He was a potion's master. Truthfully he didn't know how long he would survive potions!

Albus pushed passed Madam Pomfrey. After closing and locking the door to the wing he went to the curtained bed with his wand. It only took a late flick and the curtain was gone.

"Severus..." Minerva said slowly.

"Professor Snape?" Madam Pomfrey asked.

"Severus!" Albus shouted when he passed out cold on the floor.


	7. Chapter 7

The hospital wing was silent for awhile. The women stood alarmed. Albus bit his bottom lip in debate. Severus was motionless on the floor. When a voice was finally heard it did not belong to any of them.

"Who's he?" Came a weak male's voice from the bed that had curtains and spells on it previously. "He doesn't look well. Does he need a bed?" He asked worriedly.

When the man was about to offer Severus his own bed, Madam Pomfrey glared at him. "As arrogant as ever." She mumbled as she helped lower him back on the bed.

Minerva looked at the man sadly. He was only trying to help.

Dumbledore surprisingly stayed away from the man. He stayed close to Severus and was relieved when he slowly started to come to. "Let me help you on to a bed." Albus told him as Severus nearly jumped out of his skin. Severus had just had the worst nightmare and his head hurt so he decided to let the head master help him to the bed on his left.

"Profess..." Albus held a finger to Severus' lips. "I just had a weird dream." He told him as he turned his head to see the other bed. He nearly passed out again when his eyes reached the other man. "Potter..." He whispered then just lay there and stared. There was nothing else he could do.

"I told you this was a bad idea." Madam Pomfrey said to the other two. "He won't help him. They were worst enemies during their school years." She reminded them as she checked James over quickly.

_'Save Lil...Lily first.' _

Severus' entire body shook as he continued looking at the other man. The man who was also willing to die for Lily. No, it couldn't be him. He was dying on the living room carpet last time they met. Someone would have had to save him. Who else knew? Of course the Dark Lord knew, but he was attempting murder. He wanted him dead. Wait...Severus' breathing completely stopped when another memory hit him.

_'I won't leave you alone. Not until you tell me where your friend is hiding and his wife too. The Dark Lord's going to find them and kill them tonight. Is that what you want?...Now where are they? I will kill you if you do not tell me immediately!'_

"Pettigrew..." Severus whispered in disbelief.

Madam Pomfrey raised her eyebrows as she went to her potion cabinet. The previous potion's master had stocked her up well before leaving. She picked one out before going over to Severus and Albus. "He needs this potion. He's clearly in shock." She told him.

"No...or yes. Of course I'm in shock!" Severus finally spoke up. "How? How's it possible?" He asked, deciding he needed to leave Peter out of the conversation. Whatever Peter was doing now he had no business in. He couldn't tell anyone he had been around the Potter's or else he would be killed.

James stretched out his arms. He wasn't the type to lay around, even with the several wounds on his entire body. He stood up slowly and grabbed his side. The pain hit him much worse when he stood up.

Madam Pomfrey was about to hiss at him, but she saw the look on the head master's face. She turned and stomped out of the hospital wing. She wouldn't be a part of this! Minerva slowly followed her out. After a minute Albus decided the two were ok alone and also left.

"Are you going to lay there staring at me all day or are you actually going to tell me your name?" James asked Severus as he looked down at him.

"Well, you always liked to call me Snivellus." Severus grunted at him as he pulled himself out of the bed.

James continued looking at him. "Awful Mum you must have had." He said jokingly. When he laughed though an immense amount of pain filled him.

Severus studied him carefully. James had known him when he arrived at Godric's Hallow. James was playing him. He had to know him! "James?" Severus said his name questioningly. "Come on, James! I know you know yourself and me! You're a fool to play this game. Voldemort almost killed your beloved wife. I saved her and Harry! Until now I thought you were dead! Lily's still not herself. She's stuck living with me and regret...James? Are you even listening?" He muttered when he realized James' eyes were staring at the damn floor!

"Who's James?" James asked him completely baffled. "I haven't seen him if he's here." He informed him.

Severus gently put a hand to his own head as he pulled his wand out of his pocket. James needed a memory check or something.

"Tell me you didn't!" Madam Pomfrey shouted when she saw James staring shockingly at Severus' wand. "He has no recollection of his past. No one. Not Hogwarts. Not his marriage. Nothing!" She informed him angrily. "Get out! Get out now!" She shouted while pointing to the door.

Severus was on his way out when she cut in front of him.

"You're not to tell anyone about this. No one can know. His safety would be at jeopardy. No matter what no one can know." She told him sternly.

Severus slowly walked out of the room. _No one eh? _He thought to himself. How could he not tell Lily? Well, that question was actually easy. Now that he thought about it he didn't want to tell her. Madam Pomfrey had made herself clear. Nobody could know James Potter was alive.


	8. Chapter 8

\Potion's class wasn't held for the first week of school. Dumbledore decided that with the news Severus was in no shape to teach. Severus tried to deny him not working. He had to work now more than ever. He had a baby to raise and Lily to look after! He begged to work, but Albus heard absolutely none of that.

Severus wondered the hallways each and everyday of the weekdays. Lily and Harry Potter were at his house. James Potter was in the Hogwarts hospital wing. How though? Severus had practically watched him take his last breath! He rested his back against the wall outside the Muggle studies class just as someone was walking by.

"Aren't you supposed to be in a class?" Severus snapped at the boy. He crossed his arms and looked down at the boy. "Ten points from Ravenclaw! What's your name?" He asked.

"Christopher." He shrugged his shoulders. He didn't really care about losing ten points. He would earn it back at a Quidditch game or through care of magical creatures class. "Atwell." He added his last name when Professor Snape raised his eyebrows impatiently.

"Ah...I met Miss Atwell. No more dares. Understood?" Professor Snape asked as he glared down at the boy.

Severus watched as the boy quickly nodded before running off down the hall. "Interesting." He commented to himself. He wasn't used to having this much power in a school or anywhere for that matter.

"He was asked to leave by the Professor." Selena mentioned to him as she walked out of Muggle Studies class as well. "We both were. We have to go to the library to get novels on er...a microwave." She shook her head before she smiled at him. "I heard that potion's was cancelled for the week. A disappointment I must say. I best be on my way." She said and nodded before running off after her brother.

Severus watched her run over and push her brother playfully before he checked his watch. He arranged to go to Diagon Alley with the head master that afternoon. It was Friday so he was of course heading home to be with Lily and Harry.

_'Lily!' _He thought quickly. He had completely forgotten about her what with James Potter's existence coming back again. He muttered to himself before going to the library. He was near there. He would get some parchment, a quill, and write Lily a quick letter to let her know all was fine.

"There you are, Severus." Albus greeted with an emotionless look on his face.

Severus turned on the spot. Letter to Lily? Forget that. He couldn't possibly explain who he, friendless Severus Snape, would be writing a letter to. "I was just looking for you." He informed the man simply. Severus couldn't understand for the life of him why Albus looked so down. James Potter had lived. He survived Voldemort! Wasn't that a good thing?

"I thought we planned to meet in the Great Hall, not outside the library?" Dumbledore questioned, but didn't wait for an answer. He grabbed Severus' arm and led him to the oak doors.

"Profess..." Severus yanked his arm away from him as he started to say professor.

"You can call me Albus." He told him. "Come along. We have some talking to be done before you go home." He reminded him.

With nothing else to do, Severus hurried behind him.

Diagon Alley was packed full of witches and wizards alike. Each and everyone of them smiled and waved at Albus. None of them but a few took any notice to Severus. Bellatrix Lestrange stopped in mid sentence with her sister Narcissa and stared Severus right in the eye. It was like she knew exactly what he had done. Could she have? Severus worried, but was relieved when Narcissa grabbed her arm and pulled her along with Lucius on the other side of them.

"Thirsty?" Albus led Severus up to the Three Broomsticks and cleared his own dry throat.

_'Lily! I don't want to hear it. You were drunk last night. That was your choice. All I did was rescue you. Voldemort could have killed you and Harry that night. A few nights later you get loaded?' _

Severus looked at Albus unsurely before shaking his head. "I don't drink anymore." How could he explain this? Explain? He never explained anything! Albus was the one who had explaining to do and much of it for that matter!

"Soda then." He told him as he led him inside the warm pub.

Rosmerta looked up and waved like everyone did outside. She held up a finger to say she would be over in a minute. She was fairly busy. It was Friday after all.

"James lived." Severus said as he sat down first.

Albus glared at him for speaking that out loud so loudly or at all for that matter. He slowly nodded after he took a seat across the table. "Indeed he is." He answered simply. "But," he looked at him for a second. "Mr. Pettigrew says you know more." Severus raised his dark eyebrows. "Possibly what happened to Mrs. Potter and young Mr. Potter?" He suggested.

Of course that's why he brought him here. It was why he offered him the job in the first place. He knew something. Albus might know everything! He was a smart man and it didn't take any intelligence to figure this one out. Pettigrew had gone to him. Was that really a bad thing though? No, not even Severus thought that. Perhaps Pettigrew had even been on his way for help that October night.

"If I knew don't you think I'd have said something?" Severus asked. Albus wanted to interrupt him in the middle of that sentence, but he wasn't one to cut in.

Albus ignored the question. There was a lot he could respond with, but what was the point? Severus would continue saying he didn't know where the two others were. Why would Albus fight him on it? If he had the two with him then it was clear he was taking good care of them. Look at all the baby stuff Albus had seen him buy. Albus decided that day that he wasn't going to interfere yet, but he was going to make sure that Severus wasn't doing anything rash by keeping him at Hogwarts five days a week.

"He doesn't remember anything." Severus said. "Why don't you give him a memory potion? There's lots you can do to help him."

"Of course there is. However, there's his past. Lily and Harry. He would probably rather be dead than hear that they're er...dead?" Albus didn't say, but questioned that.

Severus wasn't sure what to do. He wanted to tell him, but what if he took Lily and Harry away? They wouldn't be safe. Severus was only keeping them safe!

"I best be getting home." Severus told him as he pulled his cloak back on. "Thank you for the soda, Pro...Albus." He said as he stood up and disapparated before the other man could say a word.

Lily had been doing some dishes when the pop was heard in the next room. A crack was heard and she nearly jumped out of her skin. She ran over with her wand raised. "Do. Not. Do. That!" She slowly exclaimed through clenched teeth. She went over to her son and lifted him into her arms. "You scared me. What if you were You-Know-Who?" She asked obviously upset with him.

"Yea, what if I was? Harry would have been sitting here alone." Severus muttered. "You should really learn some parenting skills." He told her before using a spell to clean up the shattered glass. He watched it all land into the garbage. "Lily...I have something I really need to talk to you about." He mentioned to her as he scratched his head thoughtfully.

"About your week?" Lily asked raising her eyebrows.

"Dada!" Harry screamed happily as he reached his hands out wanting to be held by him.

"It's Severus, champ." He informed him. "Yeah, it's about my week. It was interesting." He told Lily as he went into the kitchen to make himself a tea. "The students are awful. All but one that is. Her name's Selena." He never forgot a name. The man remembered every single thing. It was an important trait to have when you worked on two different teams, especially when one of those teams was with the Dark Lord.

Lily smiled. Selena? She liked the name. She wanted to hear more about the girl.

"Selena Atwell that is." He told her the girl's full name. "She seems very respectable. Her brother isn't the same though." He shook his head before ruffling Harry's hair like James would have done. "What's been going on around here? How have you two been holding up?" He asked.

"Well," Lily hesitated to continue. "I've been doing some reading." She told him as she set Harry on the couch and put a green blanket over him.

"Of course Mrs. Potter would go to my library first chance she got." Severus muttered and waited for her to continue.

Lily stared at him. "You have a library?" She asked in surprise. If she had known that she would have definitely gone to it. Lily shook her head and slowly pulled his black diary from her pocket. "This is..."

Severus snatched the book out of her hands before she had a chance to continue. "Mine!" He finished her sentence abruptly and snapped his diary from her hands. "You've been reading this? This is my business!"

"Love for Lily. Bullying at school. Hatred for James Potter. Dreams. Death Eater. Potion's Professor." Lily said things she had read about.

Severus dropped the book on the counter. "No reason to hide it now." He muttered. "Let me guess...you read them to Harry for bed time stories?" He asked.

Lily stared at him. Did he really think she would waste her time reading a one year old diaries?

Severus went to the cupboards and grabbed some pastas to make for supper. He chucked a can of baby food towards Lily, which she caught perfectly. While Severus stirred his pasta and popped it into the microwave, Lily mixed up some baby food and went to feed Harry. The two had completely forgotten about whatever Severus was going to talk about.

"So you really did love me?" Lily asked as she fed her son who drooled out some of his food.

Severus grabbed a napkin. "Why? Would it matter if I did?"

Lily shook her head. Of course it wouldn't matter now. She was a mar...she used to be a married woman, but back when it might have mattered. She shook her head again and took the napkin from Severus to wipe Harry lips.


End file.
